The Monsoon
by Cat Girl Queen of Taiora
Summary: T.K. and Kari are caught in a monsoon, and is Sora going into labor? Takari with some Taiora


Authors note: I own none of the digemon characters or Digemon itself all that is mine is the story Idea and plot please don't sue. Thank you. 

The Monsoon

by Naomi Jackson a.k.a. Cat Girl 

It was a very hot friday afternoon. As soon as Hikari Kimya entered her apartment she collaped onto her couch from exauhtion. She had been working herself to hard today at the store. First she got to bed real late and had to get up early; got a grape for her breakfast. Then she missed luch and afterwards drove home in the unberible heat the only thing that soothed her now was the couch and the thought of her date tonight with the love of her life T.K. She had known him since she was 8 and she was now 18. She only meant to sleep for about an hour and then get ready, but one hour turned into an hour and a half as T.K. pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building.

It was a big night for him. The box in his pocket seemed to shine like a star. This was it, Takeru Takashi decide to pop the question on Kari. It had been 2 months since her had told her that he loved her and ever since his older brother Yamato Ishida had married Mimi Tenchwaka( or some thing like that ) he was determined to propose to her. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again before he twisted the knob to find out it was unlocked. He walked in to find Kari on the sofa and in a deep slumber. He sat down next to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She twitched a little before opening her eyes and smiling at the person she saw. T.K. "Ready to go?" he asked "hmm uh oh my God I fell asleep and totaly forgot I'm so sorry I just don't think I have the energy." she said "Its alright we can stay here tonight." he said as he pulled her to his chest. He held her in his strong arms as they both drifted to sleep. Hours passed then they were awakened by a furocious clap of thunder. They both sat up "That was the loudest thunder I've ever heard in my entire life." Kari gasped "What time is it?'' T.K. asked Kari focused her eyes on the digital clock on her TV and said "2:39am" "What! I have to get home" he said "Your not going anywhere in that."Kari said as she pointed to the window. She was right the winds were blowing a hundred miles an hour or so it seemed. "You would be blown right away out there you can stay with me tonight." " Thanks." he said kissing her forehead "Hey if you want you can sleep with me as long as you promise not to get frisky." Kari said "I hearby promise not to get frisky or do any thing that might cause the love of my life to become pregnant before we are married." He said sarcasticly. She kissed him then they went to Kari's room and went to sleep.

The next morning it was raining a down pour and the winds were still pretty fast. After they had breakfast T.K. sat down on the couch hopeing to catch some of the saterday morning cartoons while he was watching X-Men one of those News update things came on and said "We interupt this program to bring you an exclusive news update extremly high winds have been detected as well as hevy rains if you live in low lying area we ask you to evacuate your homes as soon as possible and move to higher ground." " Hey Kari you better come see this." T.K. shouted Kari came out of the bath room in her robe "Whoa I have not seen this much bad weather in years, but we shoulnd't have to worry about flooding were two stories up." "Yeah but we should get some supplies if its flooding all ready we won't be able to drive our cars any where." T.K. pointed out " I have an emergency monsoon kit in the closet next to the kitchen you get it while I get dressed" Kari said then she ran off into her room and then returned in black flares and a tee shirt, to find T.K. digging through a box. He said "Well we have a flash light a blanket some canned food, batteries a radio and water. Oh and what do we have here tampons." Kari started to blush then she grabbed them and threw them into the bathroom. T.K. was chuckling under his breath. "Hey I know since your a guy you can't understand what I go through each month but it only proves that women are stronger than men."She said in a teasing manner. " Hey you know I'm just playing, and trust me I do have an idea of what you go through. When I was 12 I was taking out the bathroom trash and I found these big pads rolled up in paper and after I had unrolled one of them I was tramatized untill I learned what they truly are and my mom had a talk with mer on the fact that I should admire them in what they do." When he was done talking Kari was the one laughing. "Ok well I'm glad you admire me thats one of the reasons why I love you so much." She said before she kissed him. Then T.K. said "Since we dont have much food why don't we go around the aprtmrnt and gather up as much nonperishlble item as we can find" "Alright good idea." she said. Thats what they did all morning gather up items that were non perishible and what was pershible they tried to put it to good use. When lunch rolled around Kari was in the kitchen making a salad out of the cantalope, honeydew, and watermelon. T.K. walked in an wrapped her in his arms and started kissing her neck. Kari just melted there as she fell back in his arms and said "There is a horrid monsoon going on out there but your the only person in the world who I'd want to go through it with."'with that she put down the melon baller and kissed T.K. more passionatly than she ever had before. When they let go they both gasped for air but kept their lips close to each other They couln't bear to let each other out of their arms. "I love you Kari.'' T.K. wispered into her ear "As I do you T.K. as I do you." she wispered in return as she nuzzled aganst his neck. Sudenly T.K. remembered the ring in his pocket and that he was going to propose to her. He waited until Kari had gone to the bathroom the he picked up a ball of melon and pushed the ring into the ball and put it on a seperate plate from the others. They ate their lunch on the couch Kari sitting on T.K.'s lap as they fed each other the melon balls with their chopsticks. T.K. took a deep breath as he picked up the melon ball with the ring in it and put it into Kari's mouth. She chewed the sweet melon the crunch onto the ring. Kari took the ring out of her mouth and smiled at T.K. "T.K. whats this?'' she asked still smileling "You know what Kari I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of being my wife." 

"Oh T.K. yes, you know I would do it in a heartbeat. I love you."she said with tears in her eyes. T.K. took the ring and slipped it onto her finger then kissed it. "I love you too." He said "And I promise to do my absolute best to be the best husband and father I can be." "I know you will be a great one. Oh I can't belive it I'm getting married to the perfect guy!" Kari exclamed "You and I both know I'm not perfect."T.K. "Yes you are, for me any way I mean your sensitive your sweet and brave and kind not to mention pretty darn sexy."Kari said stroking his chest "Well your pretty perfect yourself. Your beautiful, kind, fun to be around and nobody said you wern't sexy either." T.K. repiled "Infact remember when we were in seventh grade and we joined up with the other digidested and we met the digimon emporer for the first time and he said that only a perfect person could enter the digital world. Well Davis was right you are perfect." "Well Davis during that time was part dense so he would have thought any thing. He practicly worshiped the ground I walked on." Kari said "hey the guy may have been dense but he had good taste in girls." T.K. said "Oh shut shut up." She said then kissed him as he leaned back and pulled her down with him. They fell into eachothers arms refusing to let go like there lives depended on it. Kari had never felt this much passion between her and T.K. She always knew that T.K. would propose to her one day but she did not know when ,but she did know that she loved him and would wait until he did ask her the question that she had been hopeing to hear ever since he told her that he had fallen in love with her. T.K. couln't belive it either there she was in his arms glowing like an angel. The ring on her hand sparkeled in what little light there was in the room. The light that was coming from Kari. The light of hope. They drifted into a deep slumber as they held eachother gently. They shared a dream of being back in the digital world and seeing Angemon and Angewomon each shoot an arrow into the sky. The arrows colided, and exploded into a million pecies. The wind blew the pecies of arrow far and wide around the world and each and every person on earth and the digital world got a piece of the arrows and the hope and light in the arrows gave each and every being a feeling of Hope and light to dwell in their hearts forever and ever. Then suddenly T.K. was awakened by a crash and more pieces flying every where only these peices wern't hope and light.

"Glass ?" T.K. said to himself then turned around the sliding door on the balcony had broken due to a wooden chair that had crashed into the door because of the srong winds that now filled the apartment. "We have to get out of here T.K." Kari said sitting up "The wind is so strong now it will rip this place up in no time." "Your right, but where do we go?" He asked her "To Tai and Sora's they have a basement and I know Sora would love some company at a time like this." She answered "Alright, lets go." So they packed up the monsoon supply kit and a few other valued Items as well as some clothes and other various needs. When they got out side the wind was blowing like crazy but the flooding had gone down alot making it easier for T.K. to drive with out the water thing but the wind was still a big obstacle. It took a long time to get there because th traffic on the freeway was so heavy, but they eventualy did get there. Kari rang the bell. It was opened by Sora, formaly known as Sora Takenouchi but little more than a year ago she got married to Kari's older brother Tai Kimya. Sora was now over 8 months pregnant with their first child. Amazingly she had managed to keep in great shape during the time which was good for her since she was a soccer and tennis coach at Obida High School. "Kari, T.K. come in. How are you? Is the place ok? Is any body hurt?" She asked giving us each a hug "Fine, no, no, and thanks" T.K. answered. Tai walked into the living room from the kitchen "Kari, T.K. !" he exclaimed "Great to see you, You taking care of my little sister alright. Honey, you shouln't be up and about your due in less than a month, you should save your strenghth you and I will both need it when the baby comes." "Relax Tai I'm fine and I haven't seen these two in over two weeks I need to catch up." she said laughing "oohh, it kicked again." They all gathered around and felt her womb and started all the baby chat etc. etc You know the drill. After that they went into the basement, which Tai and Sora had made very cozy I might add with a sofa bed as well as a table and several chairs. Plus it was painted a nice shade of yellow and they had organized it so that it looked like a family room and not a basement full of stuff. While deep in a conversation about baby room decor Sora let out a sharp cry of pain. "Aaaahhhh." "Oh my god sweetie are you ok?" Tai asked rushing to her side "How far apart are your contractions?" Kari asked "Huh oh about um ten, fifteen minutes."She said breathing rather hard "You might be going into labor." T.K. said " Oh no I can't go into labor now we haven't got the babys room ready, there's a monsoon going on out side for crying out loud." Sora said worringly "Relax Honey, your just nervous it'll be fine." Tai soothed Then he pulled Kari and T.K. aside and said "What are we going to do the hospitals are already crammed with people we have no chance of getting there in time." "What if we call Joe he should know what to do he's a docter." Kari sugested "I don't know." Tai replied "Well right now we have no other choice, besides who knows it could be a false alarm." T.K. said "Uh guys my water just broke." Sora shouted "Ok guess its not a false alarm." T.K. corrected himself "We call Joe once the contractions get bad." Tai said "Ok" they agreed together. Two hours passed and the contractions didn't get much worst, but when the contractions did come Kari held Sora's hand and practiced the breathing excersises together. "Oh my god, oh my god it's coming, it's coming," Sora shouted "Call Joe now!" Kari yelled T.K. quickley called Joe "Hey Joe its T.K., Sora is in labor and the baby is on it's way what do we do?" " Ok first thing every body take a deep breath (every one takles a deep breath) and look and see if the baby is crowning." Kari looks and sees that the baby is crowning. "Yup its crowning." "Ok tell Sora to give a big push." Sora gives a big push. "Oh my gosh I see its face" Kari said "What do I do?" Tai asked "Go get blankets and stuff." T.K. shouted "Ok now see if the shoulders are coming out if they arn't tell Sora to give another push if they are then grab the shoulders and the baby should come out pretty easily." Joe said They see that only one shoulder is coming out. Sora gives another big push and Kari grabs the baby by the shoulders and pulls it out. "IT'S A BOY!!!!" Kari shouted. 

Kari and T.K. stood next to each other smileling. An ambulance had come to take Sora and her baby to the hospital and Tai had gone with them. Now they stood together in the kitch washing and drying dishes "Do you wan't to have kids after we get married ?" T.K. asked "Yes, not for a couple years though I'm still 18 and I'd like us to have a good solid marrage before we add any little additions." She said then kissed him. Then the phone rang. "Hello" T.K. said "Hey Tai. Really uh huh, yep, you got it, ok. Bye." "What he say." Kari asked "Well they decided to name the baby Cody since the baby had eyes that looked just like Cody's. And he said we can stay here tonight until the storm clears up and that Sora and Cody should be coming home in about two days." " Alright, Thats so nice that they trust their nice house with us." Kari said. She was right Tai was a professional soccer player and he got payed pretty well. Well the next day they cleaned up the house then they went to Kari's place to clean it up it only had a couple broken windows and some minor damages. T.K.'s home however wasn't so fortunate. It suffered a cracket foundation as well as minor flooding damage. But he didn't really care cause he and Kari decided to get a new apartment before they got married, and they did just that they moved in all thier stuff the day before the wedding. They were ready to embark on a new journey to be together until the end of their days.

The day of the wedding had finally come T.K. stood at the altar with his brother next to him along with Korishou a.k.a Izzy whoes last name I forgot. The brides maids were Mimi and Yolie. Kari was so happy that Mimi and Matt could come in and participate in their wedding. Both brides maids wore lavener croped toped dresses and held a floral wreath of white carnations (compliments of Sora and her mother) Kari however looked much more dazzleing. She wore a white satian gown witch exposed her shoulders her vail covered her face. She resembled much of an angel due to the fact that there were lace wings on the back of the dress. T.K. did not feel worthy to be marrying such a beatiful person especially since his tuxedo couln't compare to her lovely gown. The cerimoney began. They said their vows and exchanged the rings. AS Tai wtched from the from the front row with his wife and son he thought of all the times he had seen Kari and T.K. together. Catching them making out on the bed, dancing together at Holloween parties and other school related activities including their prom, and his favorite seeing Kari and T.K. walking down the isle on thier wedding day hand in hand. Afterwards at the reception Davis came up to Kari and said "Ever since T.K. first came to our class I knew that you liked him alot more that you do me and I just wanted to say I'm very happy for you cause your with the person you love and one day I'll find that person for me." This realy touched Kari she gave him a big hug and then said "Thankyou Davis, for being such a wonderful friend." After every one ate Kari stood on a chair and tossed the bouquet of liles into the air. Yolie caught it, then ran over to Izzy and kissed him. Later the doors of the church opened and Mr. and Mrs. Takeru Takishi came out and every one threw rice all over the place. They drove off to their new apartment in a limo compliments of Matt and Mimi. As Kari sat embracing in pure passion with her beloved she thought to herself "And to think think might have never happened if it hadn't been for the monsoon." 


End file.
